


Monsters

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hurt, Poison, but also angst, cuteness, injured, saving her, unconcious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Cathry pairing, when Henry drugs Catherine in “Monsters” what if he realized what he’s done? What if it turned into Cathry? What if Penelope got what was coming to her? Well guess what we’re going to find out.Rated T for violenceDisclaimer: Nope still don’t own Reign, if I did Cathry would have had one of those fairy tale Disney spins where Henry twirls Catherine around while she’s all giggly.





	1. Blackness

**Cathry pairing, when Henry drugs Catherine in “Monsters” what if he realized what he’s done? What if it turned into Cathry? What if Penelope got what was coming to her? Well guess what we’re going to find out.**

**Rated T for violence**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don’t own Reign, if I did Cathry would have had one of those fairy tale Disney spins where Henry twirls Catherine around while she’s all giggly.**

Suddenly she felt as though someone had hit her over the head with a frying pan. Her vision started to blur and she vaguely heard Penelope say, “It was poison wasn’t it?”

 

“W…what are you t…talking about?” Catherine stuttered, swaying slightly in her place.

 

At this Henry spoke up, stupid smirk in his face like he’d just won a contest. She supposed he had, in a way, someone had finally taken a blow to the great and powerful Catherine de Medici, “I wanted to teach you a lesson so I had her put the vial in _your_ wine, you don’t look well darling.” He drew out the word darling to taunt her.

 

“Henry…” She whimpered, reaching a tiny shaking hand out to him. Her nimble fingers grazed the back of his hand before she retracted it, paler then before.

 

Henry turned and Penelope smiled at Catherine, “I wanted to thank you Catherine, for teaching me to think long term.” With that the two of them marched over to the bed, to watch her slow spiral into the blackness.

 

She tried to find her way to the door but everything looked like a blur of orange, red and Henry. Henry was there…no wait that was a dresser, oh wait there…nope never mind that’s a wall. She could see him smiling at her, open arms waiting for her to fall into his chest, to breath in the smell of him, have him stroke her hair. Her head was pounding vigorously and her eyelids felt as heavy as metal. Once again she thought she saw him and stumbled forward tripping over her own feet and trying to keep tears at bay. She tripped over something lying on the floor and her Medici form fell to the ground, she was on her hands and knees, unable to hold back tears any longer. Slowly hot tears seeped from her eyes as she found her elbows giving out she knew she must have been putting on quite a show. The pain in her head made her whimper as she clawed the ground aimlessly. She could hear the two of them talking and she prayed he wouldn’t take advantage of her any further.

 

At first Henry thought watching Catherine stumble about like a lost and injured feline would be entertaining, he thought she had it coming to her. He thought that she deserved whatever she’d tried to poison him with, he thought she deserved hell and beyond. Yet from the moment her fingers drifted over his hand he felt amiss but, being the egoistic king he was he ignored it. However when she began to stagger forward in a fruitless attempt to reach the door his heart twanged. Her face was pale and scared even though she probably didn’t realize it she looked like she was about to die. Then the thought hit him, was she going to die?! Had he just killed his wife, his queen, his _world,_ for some kitchen servant? Then he heard something, his attention once more turning to his wife, she had now just impacted a wall and was mumbling.

 

He strained his ears to hear what she was saying, if she was saying anything at all, her foot had temporally gotten stuck under the carpet and Penelope was giggling madly. Suddenly he had an urge to slap the girl beside him yet he was still concentrated on Catherine and although the King could do many great things, multitasking was not one of them. Her foot had come loose at this point but her pointed red shoe lay stray by the carpet, her words filled his ears, gushing in all at once like a tidal wave, “Henry…Henry…please…Henry…I thought

…Henry…don’t…hurt…Henry….me…Henry…my head…” She clutched her head in pain.

 

His heart snapped like a twig underfoot and he sprang from the bed as she collapsed to the ground. She was hunched on the ground so defeated, helpless, beautifully innocent. Penelope stopped laughing to briefly look at him, “Are you going to hurt her?” She asked and he swore he heard hope in her voice.

 

“No, I’m going to take her.” He said, “Go wait in…uh…in the throne room, I’ll call you when I’m ready.” He said calmly.

 

“I want to be here when you punish her.” She insisted.

 

“I’m not going to hurt her!” He growled, he could see Catherine shaking and if he hadn’t known better he’d have thought her to be crying.

 

“Tell me you’re not going to help her!” The fake Queen gasped.

 

“She’s my wife I will do what I wish with her feeble existence!” He said flicking his hand in her direction, even that caused him pain for he caught another glimpse of her.

 

“Feeble indeed.” Penelope agreed, “Look at her honestly so weak. Vulnerable and useless, small and breakable.” She scoffed.

 

Henry forced his temper down, “Leave me, I’ll attend to you later.”

 

She shrugged and waltzed out leaving Henry to hoist Catherine into a slumped standing position. She was still conscious and looking at him with those hazel eyes that could suck you in like the sea and drown you like a whirlpool. His breath caught in his throat when he saw tears still wet and smeared on her cheeks. “Catherine…Catherine I’m so sorry…I…” His words were strangled in his throat as he saw the fear written all over her features.

 

Suddenly two strong arms had forced her to stand but her legs seemed to be made of jelly and she slumped into the warm embrace. The smell of vanilla and leather filled her nose and she jerked back, with all the sense she had she knew no doubt this was Henry. Fear streamed through her blood and she knew he’d decided to have some fun with her in front of his new Queen. She could hear him saying something but all she could comprehend was her own name. Her instinct made her respond, “Henry…hurt me no…head hurts…poison seer…” She stumbled over her own words.

 

“What are you talking about?” He said unconsciously quoting her earlier question. All he understood was that her head hurt, poison seer? Hurt me no? Wait did she…did she think he was going to hurt her?

 

“Catherine hurt you never…never…” She repeated shaking her head. She had to make him believe she hadn’t wanted to damage him only protect him.

 

“I won’t hurt you…don’t die…” He begged.

 

“You no die…” She insisted, blackness was seeping into her mind and she was shaking violently.

 

“Please…” He could feel her trembles, radiating through her body, “I love you, you must know that…I didn’t want to kill you it was her! Penelope! I should have listened to you.”

 

“Listen you should have…” She agreed.

 

“Please, I can’t go on without you!” His headaches were gone by merely gazing upon her and he could feel a breathy laugh escape her dry lips.

 

“Likely not.”

 

“Stay…stay with me…” He lowered her to the ground, still holding onto her as if she was pure light.

 

“No choice…” Her words were clearing themselves.

 

“Take my hand…” He said but her eyes were closing, panic rose in his chest and he grasped her tiny freckled hand between his. It was as though she was a small fox, hands so soft and small always so gentle around him. Her sly smile and silent walk, not to mention her fiery waterfall of curls when let loose. He in turn was a bear, his hand able to encase hers with merely two fingers, though sometimes he was too rough. Sometimes he spoke before thinking, sometimes, like now he could see the way she curled up trying to hide her weakness.

 

“Hold on to me.” Her words slapping him out of his trance, gaze once more falling on her serene face. “I’m a little unsteady.”

 

“Catherine what are you…”

 

“Hold on…hold onto me…I’m a little unsteady…” She gasped.

 

“Cath…”

 

“If you love me don’t let go…” With that her head lolled back and her lips parted in a sigh as she blacked out.

 

“CATHERINE!” He almost screamed as he hugged her limp body to his chest, unexpectedly tears formed in his eyes. He thought her to be dead until her soft warm breath brushed his cheek relief flooded his system. She was alive yet so small…so breakable as Penelope had said. What that servant didn’t know was small and breakable was defiantly the opposite of his wife. She was small in size but gigantic in power, in love, in everything she ruled everyone and everything. Breakable well…everyone is breakable believe it or not, even Catherine de Medici. The thing about Catherine was that she was already broken beyond repair, her heart was torn and her mind was fractured. He was surprised it was he going mad and not her, if he was her he would have gone mad long ago.

 

Carefully he stroked her white cheeks, in her pale state her freckles stood out even more. He gently lifted her to lay her down on the bed, she looked like a statue, so still and ghostly. For a moment he just stared at her, there was no cold mask of indifference, no spiteful tone or dagger eyes. She was calm and peaceful, beautiful and sweet, the fourteen-year-old Italian he’d married those many years ago. He almost wished she could stay that soft kind-hearted girl when she woke but he knew she could not. For he had killed that carefree part of her a long time ago and there was nothing he regretted more. After a minute or two more of gazing upon his wife’s perfect person he decided it was probably time to get help.

 

He stood before exiting the room and going in search of Nostradamus, he would know what she’d been poisoned by. Once he reached the physicians chambers he knocked on the door.

 

Nostradamus opened the door and was clearly shocked to see him, “How may I help you your Majesty?”

 

“It’s Queen Catherine she’s been put into some kind of drugged sleep and I figured you could help.”

 

“How did this happen?” He seer asked.

 

“Well….err…” Henry twiddled his thumbs nervously.

 

“I see.” Nostradamus nodded, “Well, you just need to give her this…” He handed the King a small vial, “I must warn you there may be some side effects, such as dizziness, pains, or slight memory loss.”

 

Henry’s eyebrows shot up at the last bit, “Memory loss?!”

 

“It’s possible.”

 

“Good God.” Henry left without another word, rushing back to his precious Catherine. He knew this was his fault but he didn’t know what he would do if she suffered damage from it.

 

**A/N okay well this is my new Cathry story please tell me what you think and criticism is welcome as well.**


	2. Waking

**_Previously:_ **

**_“Memory loss?!”_ **

**_“It’s possible.”_ **

**_“Good God.” Henry left without another word, rushing back to his precious Catherine. He knew this was his fault but he didn’t know what he would do if she suffered damage from it._ **

 

Once he reached his chambers he found her just where he’d left her, he went to sit beside her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb for a moment. “I need you to cooperate if this is going to work okay?” He asked her, knowing she wouldn’t respond.

 

He took the tiny vial out of his pocket and uncorked it, attempting to part her lips so she would drink it but she would have none of it. Instead she scowled in her unconscious state and creasing her eyebrows angrily. He sighed, “Stubborn even when you’re unconscious.”

 

As if she could hear him she turned her head away from him as well. He however would not give up that easily, he turned her head back towards him and once more tried to get the antidote through her lips. This spurred her to sleep glare at him and fling an arm up, ‘accidently’ hitting him in the nose. He jerked back, one hand on his nose, glaring at his unconscious wife, “Damn you.” He growled.

 

He wasn’t playing around anymore, he forced the concoction into her mouth, she choked a few times before swallowing and snuggling into a nearby pillow. He watched her warily as if she might be a pile of gunpowder ready to blow without warning. Fortunately for him she seemed to be coming to, she was rolling over in the bed and trying to get comfortable.

 

He remembered when they were younger she would always hog the blankets and kick him in her sleep. One time she managed to completely knock him off the bed, and had spread out, taking up the whole bed. That night he’d been forced to sleep on the couch near the fireplace. He smiled in remembrance to happier times, when she had greeted him each morning with her lovely smile and kissed him on the nose.

 

Her small hand flying up and hitting him in the face again slapped him out of his thoughts...quite literally. “Ouch Catherine!” He exclaimed, turning to look at her only to find her still asleep but so close to falling off the bed that if she moved an inch more she would land on the floor. He jumped from where he sat and quickly scooped her off the edge of the bed, helping her get back into the middle of the mattress he noticed her waking. He had to get off the bed before she accidently…ah! Too late she’d decided to smack him again, he sighed and clambered off the bed as she began to shift.

 

“Henry…Henry…” She mumbled.

 

“I’m right here Catherine, you’re okay.” He touched her hand lightly.

 

“Yes…yes…we okay.” She smiled dreamily.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked noticing her seeming a bit off.

 

“Water.”

 

“Yes of course…I’ll get you some water.” He took some water of the bedside table and handed it to her. She reached out, her tiny hands shaking in an attempt to take the cup. Henry realized that she was still too weak to drink by herself and so her helped her sit up slightly and lifted the goblet to her lips. She sipped the water silently before snuggling back into the blankets, curling up in the fluffy covers like a kitten.

 

She still hadn’t opened her eyes to look at him, “I had the most awful nightmare.” She told him.

 

“Oh? What was it about?” He asked, concerned.

 

“I dreamt that you brought that stupid Diane back to court and I had an affair with Richard, but I didn’t really love him. I only loved you, but you didn’t care…you didn’t like me anymore. It was because I couldn’t give you any children, but even when I did you still hated me. I was so mean. We were both so mean.” She shook her head, eyes still closed, “I’ll never be that mean, but I did have little children, Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Charles, little Henry, Margaret and Louis and the twins but they died. It was horrible, then pain in my heart.” She touched her heart, “Then Mary Queen of Scots came to Court to marry Francis but I couldn’t let her. Nostradamus told me she would be his undoing and I couldn’t let it happen, so I tried to kill her. I never wanted to…I loved that Mary girl but I loved Francis more. Then you told me that you would kill me because I was in the way of getting England. Then we admitted to each other that we were still in love but then you found out about Richard and you were going to kill me. Oh it was horrible, it was horrible.” She cried, burying her head in the pillow.

 

His heart ached as she spoke, “Catherine darling, you’ve had a nasty fall and this might come as a bit of a shock but…it was no dream.”

 

“What?!” Her eyes flew open, “Henry…oh my God.” She looked at her hands and then back up at her husband before quickly trying to get off the bed or sit up but alas it was no use. She struggled to move but he gently pushed her back to the bed, however she couldn’t suppress the surprised and slightly terrified yelp that escaped her lips. “Please don’t touch me.” She pulled the blankets around her, as if this would shield her from anything.

 

“Catherine I…”

 

“No. Please don’t, I remember, I remember everything, I need Nostradamus.” She muttered, refusing to look at him.

 

“Yes, yes of course.” He nodded, heading out of the room. He had made it half way down the corridor when he stopped dead in his tracks…what was that? He’d heard something crash from his rooms, bolting back to his chambers he threw the door open.

 

**A/N CLIFFHANGER!**


	3. Dream Walking

**Previously:**

**_He had made it half way down the corridor when he stopped dead in his tracks…what was that? He’d heard something crash from his rooms, bolting back to his chambers he threw the door open._ **

 

What met his eyes was entirely unexpected…Penelope stood in the middle of the room dagger in hand. His eyes darted to the bed where Catherine had been but she was there no longer. Instead she was huddled in a corner, too weak to move and shaking from pain. Penelope didn’t seem to care that the King had arrived for she darted at Catherine nonetheless, dagger held high ready to run her through. Henry however had no intention of letting that happening and burst forward, grabbing Penelope around the waist.

 

The servant yelped and started to struggle, stabbing Henry in the hand causing him to let her go. She immediately went for Catherine who was grappling the wall in a weak attempt to get up and get out. However Penelope had seconds later pinned her to the wall, trying to stab her in the back only to scrap her shoulder bone. Catherine had given her last energy into driving her fist into the kitchen servant’s nose. Henry had caught Catherine’s stumbling person and held her up as she continued to shake. Penelope came at them again but only managed to graze Catherine’s forearm and rip her dress before she’d been knocked out by a hit to the head.

 

“Henry…Henry my head…I can’t…” She murmured, slumping into him even further.

 

He knew she was still immensely weak from the poison and hadn’t been given a mere second to recover. Holding her up he escorted her barely conscious person back to the bed and helped her to lie down. She didn’t even have the energy to question his motives or send a snappy remark his way. She just sighed deeply before going completely limp on the bed, her lips still partly open and a hand on her chest. He didn’t know whether she had passed out again or if she was just exhausted but as he watched her he realized she had several wounds that needed tending to.

 

First though, he dragged Penelope’s unconscious form out and left her in the hallway, locking the door so she couldn’t reenter. Then he went over to a cabinet and retrieved some ointment for his wife’s wounds. He walked to her side, moving the silk fabric of her dress just enough to see the gash on her collarbone. It wasn’t too bad but it was still bleeding lightly, staining her pale skin burgundy. Taking a wet cloth he cleared to blood from the wound, watching her face intensely for any sign of response.

 

After the blood was cleared away he dabbed a bit of salve on her wound before moving to the one on her arm. However, as he attempted to clean this scrap she murmured, twisting her head to the side and peering down at him, “What are you doing?” She asked, voice a mere hoarse whisper.

 

“Just cleaning your wound…did I hurt you?”

 

Her head lolled back and forth slowly to indicant that he hadn’t hurt her. Then he nodded and continued attending to her arm only this time he was very aware of her watching him through veiled vision.

 

She had never seen him care for her like this, not even when they were younger. The way he was so gentle and caring, almost scared to touch her reminded her not of himself but of her. She had been so shaky and afraid whenever she had to physically interact with him but he’d been patient, encouraging her but not rushing. Her brain went foggy again and she unconsciously twitched her fingers but he took notice. Drawing back he looked concerned again, “Did I hurt you?” He asked again.

 

“No…” She murmured.

 

He nodded again and finished his work before drawing back and looking at her, she looked weary. Wearier then he’d seen her in years, with heavy circles under her eyes and a far of gaze. “Catherine?” He whispered.

 

“Yes?” She opened her eyes a bit wider to see him.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

She looked ready to shoot a snarling comment his way before her face ghosted into a small smile. She didn’t say anything but she gazed at him silently. Her head turned into the pillow and she closed her eyes, letting silence lay on them like snow before saying, “I know…”

 

**A/N you guysss the finale had me shook.**


End file.
